


Unholy Hero's Weapon

by kixxy23



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Demon Shadow Weapon, Demon Weapon Midoriya Hisashi, Demon Weapon Midoriya Izuku, Flamethrower Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, OP Midoriya Izuku, Scythe Midoriya Izuku, Soul Resonance, Souls, Vigilante Midoriya Hisashi, Vigilante Midoriya Inko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: The activation of 'One For All' during the entrance exam awakened something else in Izuku's blood.Apparently, he did have a Quirk.~In which Izuku doesn't take the Zero-Pointer out with a punch.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Everyone
Comments: 53
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

Midoriya Izuku felt One For All activate for the first time as he leaped into the air, adrenaline fueling his desperate first attempt. Even if he didn't become a hero, he needed to keep the other exam nominees from being hurt by the giant robot.

He flew into the sky, ready to do anything to protect the brunet girl he had just pulled from the rubble. He clenched his hand, preparing to punch the Zero-Pointer, when something else resounded through his veins.

He felt himself transform at the peak of his ascent. Surprise filled his mind as he felt himself no longer having legs. Or lungs. Or _organs_.

Metal took their place.

But there was little time to think. Izuku activated One For All again and struck down.

Hard.

He could somehow still see and feel. But all he saw was blinding light and violent sparks, and all he could feel was his body cutting through the robot like melted butter.

Then, black.

~

Bile crept up her throat. She couldn't breathe. Screams clawed her vocal cords, but nothing came out. They choked her, crushed her lungs, twisted her stomach and made her insides feel like they were decaying. Feeling fog in her head, clouded, nothing but run _run **run**_. Salt stung as her eyes rolled wide. The pain in her leg was numbed by her instincts going haywire. She couldn't comprehend anything, her mind unable to function past intaking the situation in front of her. She started to stop feeling like the present was happening. Numbness took over, yet too many emotions flooded her system. 

Uraraka Ochako was terrified and wounded and _couldn't help_. She didn't know what to do! The boy she had met just before the doors to the exam was leaping to meet his new foe head-on and she couldn't do _anything_. **_Nothing_**. Only stare.

The boy she had thought looked so plain. So average. So _normal_. How could he be so brave when facing the Zero-Pointer, but she only fell facing death? He was saving her, someone he just met, and she _just **sat** there_.

A bright light crackled around the boy. Yellow lightning turned white-green as he reached his highest point. Even this far away, she could tell his face was set in purpose. From her point of view, the boy's body was levitating before the sun, blocking it like a bastard eclipse. Light and power dancing about his body as determination poured from his being. It wasn't like anything she'd seen before. Nearing holy and yet vengeful. Benevolence in human form.

Till it wasn't human form.

The light swallowed him whole and he was changed.

And what he became came down onto the Zero-Pointer. His figure spun rapidly and went through the body of the bot easily. Then, he struck the ground.

A violent gust of air and force push everything away. It blew out glass and lifted ruble, tossing that and anyone nearby away from the crater being made.

It was so strong.

And then, it stopped. She was just outside the clearly made blast radius of destruction.

She looked up to see that in the newly-made crater, there wasn't the body of the green-haired boy (Izuku. Midoriya Izuku. Never forget it. It might cost you.) but a weapon. A scary looking, double-sided scythe was wedged into the ground.

And the timer went off. But it was still too quiet.

Present Mic said, near quiet and clearly stunned, "The exam is over."

Ochako limped over to the weapon, putting her hand on its metal snath and gently whispered, "Izuku?"

He changed again and fell in her arms, unconscious.

~

Nope.

Nope _nope **nope**_. That is NOT going to be his student.

Oh my GOD!!!!

What did the kid just do!?!?!?

Aizawa Shoto was going to be the home-room teacher for class 1-A and he knew, just knew, that Nedzu was going to find a way to have that kid in the Main Heroics course and have Aizawa keep an eye on the problem child.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Long ago, humans didn't have Quirks._

_But that begs the question: How were people protected?_

_For as long as the Human-Kind have existed, so has evil._

_Some had twisted their very souls past the point of recognition. Others, called upon dark forces. And some were transformed._

_The creation of the supernatural in the mortal plane started with Witches. And they created the Demon Weapons._

_But they also created a creature known as a Kishin. One whose evil has corrupted their soul and consumed the mind with madness._

_And one of the Old Gods realized that this world would cease to exist if something was not done._

_Death, in his need to protect life, wielded Demon Weapons, letting them devour the corrupted souls to gain more strength and power._

_Then, he started slaying evil Witches and feeding their souls to the weapons as well, thus creating a legendary artifact._

_A Death Scythe._

_But, as time marched forward, and Death had taught many new meisters and weapons, the knowledge of souls and the corrupted creatures become a myth._

_As the Old Gods were forgotten or died, so too did those who had unholy power._

_And as all hope for their kind slowly faded, the powers of today, Quirks, came into existence._

_And the last of the supernatural was gone._

_Though some still had the powers of old in their blood)_

~~~~

Midoriya Inko knew one day she would have to tell her son of her and Hisashi's past. Honestly, it shouldn't have surprised her much when she felt the surge of newly awakened soul's power. With all the souls that were around her, she wouldn't have been able to read anything if not for the fact she had a high sensitivity. But she recognized her baby's signature.

Even with the new ting of a Quirk vaguely showing.

That was the part that surprised her. Izuku wasn't supposed to be able to gain one. Not that no Weapon, or any Supernatural for that matter, couldn't develop a Quirk. Plenty in this day and age did. But Izuku didn't show any signs. His soul didn't show one. Not even a dormant Quirk.

Well, it seemed like Inko would have to give a different _talk_ to Izuku.

One of what his new power was.

Of course, Inko knew what it was. The school would only be able to help so much with the newly developed Quirk. Only she could help Izuku with the rest.

She still remembered how this all started. How the real beginning of her life came to her hands.

The start of her story was sad. At least, to others it was.

To her, it was just a fact.

Her birth mother was a hero who was afraid that if she kept either of her children they would not grow up with the love and care needed, or be targeted because they were hers. She put her children up for adoption and Shimura Inko became Midoriya Inko. Her new parents appeared to be loving, dotting guardians, if a bit hovering. To an outside spectator. But that wasn't the case. Instead, they loved the idea of her. They loved the attention of adopting the daughter of a popular Hero. The praise of her teachers who said Inko to be the best in any course she took. The awards she won were never hers. They were the accomplishments of her parents for raising her. She could not have friends her parents didn't approve of, only the most popular could she even consider. She could not have hobbies unless she was perfect right off the bat.

She was a burden to be dragged about.

A trophy child one moment and a broken doll the next.

Inko still remembers when her Quirk appeared. It was a little later than other kids who got theirs at four-years-old. She was ridiculed by not just her parents, but her peers. The Quirkless were always looked down upon. No one was there to help her when other kids used their Quirks on her. She remembered not being able to stand up for herself.

But then, she met Mitsuki. Stubborn, always angry Mitsuki. She tried to help in any way a five-year-old girl could. And one day the other kids were sick of her getting in the way. (Inko thinks back on the volatile emotions caused by seeing the other girl on the ground, bleeding. Thinks of how she had tasted iron in her mouth at the sight of the other girl. Thinks of how she wanted justice, committed by her own hands. Thinks of how she removed teeth and fingernails in her rage.)

That was the day she found out she was able to attract small objects to her. The objects can be organic, they just can't be alive in their own right.

When she grew depressed and finally couldn't take anymore, her 'parents' came to the hospital to scream at her for ruining their reputations. From then, they would tell her how they wished she had finished the job. At least then they could gain the empathy of their coworkers and associates.

She was slowly losing her value as a material object and that did not bode well for her future. Or, whatever future they had planned for her. But she couldn't care less. She was fighting to simply breathe air on most days. Part of her said she wanted to die. The other part said she simply wanted to start living.

After all, no amount of money, popularity, awards, praises, and attention she had received while being her parents' marionette could fill the hole in her heart, a cage was still a cage. A leash was still a leash. It does not matter how gilded its bars were, how bedazzled the collar was. Plastic smiles couldn't substitute the need in her to feel real.

What did it mean? To be real? To be alive? Truly, wholely live? She would go through life on auto-pilot, staring at the world around outside her body. It wasn't really hers. How could it be when she felt so hollow?

  
Mitsuki tried. She really did. From simply being an ear that listens to suggesting solutions, she had always been a wonderful friend. She lived in a similar situation, parents being too controlling and living their dreams through their daughter. They didn't get far.

Inko remembered a kid in an alleyway. She remembered the man that was dragging him away in the dead of night. She remembers not letting that happen.

She remembers the first time she was a Vigilante.

She and Mitsuki secretly got jobs, while their parents put them through college. Inko was allowed to become a lawyer. Even though her parents wanted her to just go with the first rich man they tried to set her up with. Or the second. Or the third. Or the tenth. Or the twenty-third. But she used the excuse. "I'm focusing on my studies! I don't have time for boys." Even though said 'boys' they tried to set her up with were in their 40's to 60's.

And then, during one of the drug busts she was doing, she met him. Akatani Hisashi was another Vigilante with a love for fire. They had both gotten kidnapped, only to break out together while she was wielding him. They hit it right off.

Practically soulmates, Hisashi use to joke.

And through him, she found out about the existence of the Supernatural.

That was a trip. She didn't really believe until the first time she felt their souls connect. He even introduced her to Lord Death, though that was terrifying. He even ordained their wedding a few years later.

And for once, her surname was useful. Hisashi took it and they eloped to the opposite side of Japan. (Thank God that Mitsuki came along with her.)

Then, came the greatest moment of her life, her son.

Both she and her husband stopped being Vigilantes. The world could go on without them, but Izuku couldn't. He was the light of their lives. He may have been born truely Quirkless and a Weapon, but that made him wholly unique and beautiful. 

Inko still gathered information and such, but never did much with it except for giving it to those who would listen. Eraser-Head was one of the only Heroes she would give it to, otherwise leaving everything to her fellow Vigilantes or lawyers.

Then came the moment that started the downward spiral. Izuku's teachers noticed he was behind on gaining his Quirk, so Inko took him to a Docter to be told what she already knew. He was Quirkless.

Her baby couldn't take it. He fell into a dark area of his mind. His only friend turning on him dragged him deeper. They decided to not tell Izuku anything about the Supernatural until he was calmer. Hisashi didn't want Izuku to have too much stress and try to force his soul to do anything it wasn't ready to do. Especially with the fact that most Weapons didn't gain their other forms until they were 15.

But, Hisashi died not long after that decision. 

And now, Midoriya Inko must tell her son the truth she probably should have told him long ago and hope he forgives her.

Tonight will be a lengthy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation that I think might give some context. Don't worry, you don't have to read this as I'll have it littered throughout the story. This is just so I have some way to focus.
> 
> (In this fic, Soul Eater happened around the early 2000s, with people already forgetting of Kishins and Witches. Very few areas around the world had remembered any of the supernatural and that was what needed to happen. Around 2050 was when the first Quirk, the glowing baby, happened. Very few Witches, Weapons, Meisters, or any creature existed by this point. Around 2060 is when One For All and All For One start their stories and some of the early Villians of this world are leftover Kishin and supernatural that aren't that strong. Some Demon Weapon bloodlines start becoming Vigilantes and Heroes. Cannon is in the 22nd century, 2357 is the year that All Might meets Midoriya Izuku in June and trains him for the entrance Exam. In March of 2358 is when the exam happens and in April he starts school.  
> Midoriya Hisashi was a Vigilante and Demon Weapon. He met Inko, another Vigilante, during a gang takedown. Hisashi told Inko everything and she becomes his Meister. Both stopped being Vigilantes when Inko was found to be pregnant. Inko still worked as a hacker spy to give information to Heroes. Hisashi stuck to his day job.  
> Hisashi told Inko that Izuku was a Weapon when Izuku was born. When Izuku was diagnosed Quirkless, it was agreed that they would tell him about Demon Weapons when his mind was more stable, or when he developed his power. Izuku gaining this power at 14 is actually kinda early, but not unusual.  
> Unfortunately, Hisashi dies when Izuku is 5. Inko will be the one to explain everything.  
> The reason Izuku lets Occhan touch him is that she was the first person to be kind to him. He's very touch starved and affection starved, but he's also afraid of being hurt whenever someone gets close.


	3. Chapter 3

Yagi Toshinori, otherwise known as All Might, was rendered speechless at the display he'd just witnessed. What was he supposed to say? He had just seen the kid he'd been training for the last ten months -one that was supposedly Quirkless, one he'd given his 'own' Quirk to pass the torch- turn into a weapon and easily defeat a two-story robot in one fell swoop. What was he supposed to say? And, of course, Nedzu knew what was going on with the inheriting of One For All. But Yagi had never seen such a blank smile on the others' ones face before.

This was not going to be pretty.

...

And he'll have to help train Midoriya more with this new Quirk.

~~

Izuku couldn't look at his mother.

It was only hours after the Entrance Exam, hours after having gone unconscious, and yet the day was getting worse.

Did his mother really believe that he'd fall for such a lie?

And if it wasn't a lie? If Death can be a living entity (the irony in this statement so palpable he could taste his thoughts like bile on the back of his tongue), if some can see souls, if people can turn into demonic weapons and eat souls (and it was not a Quirk), if the supernatural exists? What does that mean?

What does it mean that his own mother kept this from him? That she knew what he was and never told him. Was it because of his father passing? Even then, his mom should have told him, rather than waiting for it to manifest itself and potentially hurt someone.

What was he going to do? He couldn't understand what was going on. Everything was becoming too much.

He needed to think. He got out of bed and made his way to his desk grabbing a fresh notebook and a pen.

If he couldn't rest, he'd make do. Starting with writing everything his mother had told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had finished this whole chapter and then my cat decided to stomp on my keyboard. This chapter is not as good as my others. I'm so sorry that the quality isn't that good either and it isn't long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any excuse other than not knowing how to continue. And college. And COVID. I'm sorry if my chapters seem to be on the decline when it comes to quality because of this. Still, I hope you can enjoy this!  
> I realize I'm not so good with updates. Especially since I'm more focused on my other story, 'The Ghost He Hosts'.  
> If you want some paranormal gays shipping Midoriya Izuku/Danny Fenton, with its longer chapters and consistent (-ish) updates I think you might like it.

Dagobah Beach Always seemed to have more and more litter added to it. If it wasn't for Izuku's continued cleanup (and now added training), no one would do the job. Though, it didn't look like much would get done the first day.

It was very difficult to control his transformation. Izuku couldn't even change back at will. And there were the multiple pockets he'd made in the sand with his leg turning into a 'pole', even once piercing a nasty can. He couldn't even summon the blade his weapon form had. At all. Nothing sharp ever came. Which sucked, since that means he couldn't practice cutting objects to test its durability or sharpness on the stray car. Which, why did someone dump a car on the beach? Again!?!

And All Might wasn't with him to help or teach. Not for a lack of trying either. All phone calls were ignored and Izuku hasn't run into him yet.

And the more analytical Izuku tried to get about this situation, the more he realized that it's probably unlikely (maybe impossible) to have a Quirk and be a Weapon. If the way everything has been explained so far is true, powers similar to Quirks have always existed. The difference is between the mind, body, and soul. A person is probably more rooted in one than the others and that's why they have powers related to it. What would happen should Izuku try to use both at the same time? What would happen should Izuku have a Meister? A Meister is able to use the abilities of their weapon due to the soul bond. But what happens if they can use One For All? Would that be possible?

It seemed training will have to be cut short; Izuku doesn't have his notebook on hand and doesn't want to lose these questions.

What even is his life anymore?


End file.
